


Because Serious is Hard

by KingofAshandRoses



Series: B&B [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Napoleon works too hard, One-Shot, Short, smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofAshandRoses/pseuds/KingofAshandRoses
Summary: Julian is frustrated with how much Napoleon works.





	

Julian has a hard time letting Napoleon do actual serious work.

And Julian is stubborn  
.....

Napoleon sat calmly at his desk, humming a tune. He was finally almost finished with all the papers on his desk, his eyes hurt but that wasn't going to stop him.

What was going to stop him was 6"6' and came in sneakily through the door. Napoleon didn't see him until it was too late.

Right as Napoleon looked up, Julian tackled him, he leaped right over the desk and Napoleon's chair hit the floor.

"Julian!" He said in surprise. Julian peppered his face with little kisses. Napoleon laughed.

"Come on Julian I've got to finish this paperwork." Napoleon said, trying and failing to push the larger man away.

"No you don't." Julian said, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Julian, you can't just get rid of my paperwork like that." Napoleon tried to sound serious, but he was tired and Julian was a more than welcome distraction. 

"Yes, I can." Julian had stopped and was hovering, with his big icy blue eyes Napoleon could do nothing more than submit to him.

"Fine. But only this once," Napoleon said, stealing a kiss from him. "and only because I love you."

Julian grinned and gave him about one hundred more kisses before letting him actually stand up.


End file.
